


Homecoming

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belgium being a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, France/Joan Of Arc(Jeanne D'Arc), M/M, Spamano fluff, big brother Lovi, gerita - Freeform, prucan, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: Toni & Lovi are at homecoming (with Toni's girlfriend Liliana). This is what happens...





	1. Homecoming (Give It A Try?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DandyDonut17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/gifts).



> This general plot is based off of something that happened to my crush and I at homecoming...he's asexual (but not aromantic). Some of the things are just Spamano happenings but homecoming and the songs actually happened.
> 
> Belgium is super sweet and encourages Spamano. She also discourages Toni & his girlfriend (b/c she's controlling and Spain is too sweet to speak up for himself and ask her not to).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni asked Lovi to "give it a try" (AKA dance with someone to see whether he's ace) so Lovi does (Belgium!)
> 
> Lots of stuff goes down in this chapter. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spamano fluff. Spain/other girl for the purpose of the story (I don't actually ship it).
> 
> Lovi's POV (South Italy/Romano)

With Toni’s request in mind, I take Emma’s hand. She pulls me to her and spins us around to the music, a soft smile on her face. While this is sort of nice, I still don’t like it. I can’t help my eyes straying to Toni and his girlfriend Liliana, a faint longing in my heart.

After several times of this, Emma says quietly, “You like him, don’t you?”

I jump a little and return my eyes to her. “What?”

Emma smiles. “You like him.”

“I...” my voice cracks and fades away. I drop my eyes. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” she assures me. “But why do you tell him you’re ace, then?”

I blink. So she noticed. “I...because I’m demiromantic? I have to know someone really well before I want to be with them that way and...he’s the only one who’s ever gotten that close. But I don’t want to make him uncomfortable or anything. He’s got a girlfriend, I’ll live.”

Emma gives me a knowing look. “No, you won’t. Believe me, honey, if you like him you should tell him. Don’t hold back. If he likes you, then he likes you. If he doesn’t, maybe you’ll find someone else who can get that close later on. You’ll just have to wait.”

She spins out and back in, her white ruffled dress fanning out around her. “Besides, what’s the point in lying? If you like him, why lie about your sexuality or romantic preference or whatever?”

_She has a point. ...But I still don’t want to freak Toni out by telling him I like him. And I won’t make him choose between me and Liliana._

“I don’t want to make him choose between me and her,” I insist.

“Maybe you won’t have to,” she shrugs. “I don’t think they’re going to last. She slobbers all over him, but that’s not love. That’s lust. Lust is temporary.”

She finally lets go of me when the song ends and heads for a cookie at the counter.

I slip over to the wall and sink to the floor, cradling my head in my hands. _Dear God, why is this so hard?_

Toni makes his way over, a tiny bounce in his step. Liliana’s giggling, and she kisses his cheek before slipping off to grab a cookie.

Toni grins breathlessly at me. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

He kneels down. “So?”

I shiver a little. “Don’t get me wrong, I like her, but...not _that_ way.”

Toni chuckles and ruffles my hair. “You’ll find someone eventually.”

“Sure I will,” I agree blankly.

Toni gets up as Liliana returns to drag him back out on the dance floor. Emma returns and watches them go. “I don’t like her. She’s too forceful.”

I blink and look up. “What?”

Emma laughs. “Don’t tell me you don’t see it. Toni’s only dancing with her so much because she’s dragging him out on the floor. He wants to take a break. She’s too forceful. If you truly love someone, you want them to be happy. You don’t force them to do things. I don’t like her.”

“What if she hears you?”

“I don’t care,” she shrugs. “She needs to know when to stop.”

Liliana shoots Emma a glare over Toni’s shoulder, then steals another kiss. She’s kissed him so much tonight I’m surprised he’s not telling her off.

“And that,” Emma says. “She’s kissing him too much.”

“You’re judgy tonight, aren’t you?”

Emma laughs. “No. I’m simply stating the facts. Believe me, she’s too controlling. Ask Toni when she’s not around, he’s probably not too happy about that.”

I push myself to my feet again. “This whole thing is making me uncomfortable. Everyone’s already dating except you and I, and so they’re dancing on the floor with their boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever. It’s almost like I’m expected to just decide to start dating just because I’m here.”

Emma takes my hand and pulls me outside into the dark grey, overcast courtyard. “No one expects you to do anything. And if that makes you uncomfortable, why are you watching it?”

“Because it makes me more uncomfortable to not,” I shrug. “If I’m not, there’s a chance Liliana’s gonna just steal Toni away and I won’t see him again. Plus I don’t know what she’s doing to him.”

“Lovi,” she laughs, ruffling my hair. “You’re such a little worrywart. You already know what she’s doing: dancing and kissing.”

“I’m saying she might do something _else_ ,” I insist. “Slip off to some other part of the school.”

“Woah,” she laughs, “that’s a little extreme. She’s not that bold.”

“And there she goes,” I point out, nodding. She’s dragging Toni off into the empty hallway, giggling.

Emma blinks a few times. “Toni would never let her—”

I shake my head. “Don’t even try that. Toni’s too much of a Hufflepuff to try and stop her doing what she wants. Even if he’s uncomfortable with it. You know him better than that.”

Emma bites her lip. “I....damn. You’re right. Do you think we should try and send Gil after him?”

“Gil or Francis,” I agree. “Or both. She wouldn’t dare if his best friends were right there dragging him back into the main room.”

“Alright.” She heads back inside. In under a minute, both Francis and Gil are rushing off in that direction, and Emma is gushing over Joan’s dress and Matthew’s form-fitting tux.

It takes a few tense minutes before they return, dragging Toni back into the main room. Liliana is trying to pull him back, but they’re not having it.

Finally they get Toni over to Emma. Emma gets between Liliana and him and says something, and Liliana runs off crying. Toni looks almost sad, but I can see a hidden relief in his eyes.

I sink to the ground, ignoring the fact that it’s started to rain and dropping my head on my knees. I wrap my arms around my legs and tuck them against me, curling up a bit. I’m a little cold, a little wet, but it’s better than the extreme heat and uncomfortable feeling I get inside.

After a minute or so Emma gestures my direction and Toni glances that way. She waves her left hand a few times and he laughs and starts to come my way.

I close my eyes, fingers brushing the rough, dark material beneath my fingers. Luckily the tux is mine, or I’d be worried about getting it wet.

A warm hand presses against my back and someone kneels down next to me. I’m not sure if it’s Toni or Emma, but either way I don’t feel like looking up.

“Lovi?” Toni asks softly.

 _Toni._ I don’t answer, squeezing my knees tighter to my chest. I don’t know what Emma told him—she could’ve told him a lot—but obviously he’s worried.

“Lovi?” Toni asks again, rubbing my back a little.

“Lovi, you’re getting wet,” Toni insists.

“Better than being inside.”

“Lovi, what’s wrong?”

“Who says something’s wrong?”

Toni makes a sound of protest, sliding an arm around my shoulders. “You’re curled up in a ball on the ground, I don’t see how that constitutes okay.”

Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip. Liliana’s voice says above me, “Leave him alone. Obviously he wants to be.”

Toni ignores her. “Lovi?”

Liliana huffs. “Toni.”

“Leave me alone,” he snaps. “My best friend isn’t okay.”

Toni never snaps like that at anyone. Liliana runs off crying again. “Oh for God’s sake,” he mutters under his breath.

“Emma called her controlling,” I tell him.

Toni coughs a little. “She...can be. At times.”

“Toni,” I protest, “she _always_ is. I’ve been paying attention.”

“What?” Toni laughs awkwardly. “What does that have to do with anything?”

It takes me a moment to realize I’m crying and that’s not just rain falling on me. I dry my eyes on my knees before looking up. “What doesn’t it?”

Toni gives me a strange look, then shakes his head. “I don’t understand.”

“You don’t have to.”

I push myself up to my feet shakily, and Toni rises with me. I cross my arms and look away so he won’t realize I’m actually crying. I never cry, I haven’t since I was four. But this is something else. This is...I don’t know. Maybe this is what Liliana meant when she asked if I was jealous a few weeks ago.

Toni uses the arm around me to pull me against his chest. “Are you crying?”

“It’s raining,” I lie quietly.

Toni shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s rain.”

“I’m fine,” I insist, but I doubt he’ll believe me.

Toni frowns. I shake my head. “Don’t do that. I’m already uncomfortable enough, you’re gonna make it worse. Whatever you do, don’t stop smiling.”

A confused smile breaks across his face. “What?”

I mutter a curse in Italian under my breath and head back towards the door. But Toni’s not letting me get away that easily. He reaches out and catches my hand in his, turning me back towards him. “Wait.”

I drop my eyes again. The contact on my hand is strange after all the times I’ve heard Toni refuse to hold hands with Liliana because ‘ _it’s too hot_ ’ or ‘ _not now_ ’ or ‘ _not here_ ’. Maybe it’s just her, but that’s too much to hope.

Toni pulls me back towards him. “Lovi, please.”

I close my eyes. “Does it matter? It doesn’t change anything. All it means is I don’t feel safe here. Kingston is here, and so are Logan and Hayden. The more I’m alone, the worse it is because there’s still a chance they’ll come bug me just because.”

Footsteps approach, but I don’t look up. Then a high heel stamps down on my foot, and I curse. “Bitch,” Liliana snaps, then rushes off again.

For just a moment, Toni actually looks upset. “What was that for?”

“In her eyes, I’m stealing you from her,” I shrug. “She already hated me.”

I shake my foot a little. “Damn.”

My foot isn’t throbbing too bad, but it’s enough Toni shoots a glare after her. “That’s ridiculous.”

I choke and start laughing. “You’d be surprised what people can come up with when they’re jealous.”

“Scram, gay boy,” Hayden snaps, shoving past me.

“Aaaaaand there he is,” I mutter, edging closer to Toni.

“Leave him alone,” Toni snaps back.

Hayden glares at him. “Oh, has gay boy found a _boyfriend_?”

I cringe. Toni glares defiantly back. “Maybe, maybe not. If he has, it’s none of your business. Back the fuck off, Hayden.”

Toni takes the lead back inside. I’m soaked through, and one shake of my head sends water flying.

“Are you actually...?”

“God, no.” I pause. “Well, not really. That’s a whole other thing.”

Toni looks confused again. “What?”

“Don’t ask.”

 _All Of Me_ comes on over the loudspeaker, and Toni grins, saying mockingly, “May I have this dance, my dear sir?”

I can’t help but laugh. “Why the hell not?”

Toni pulls me out onto the dance floor, pulling me against him and shifting his arms so one hand is in mine and the other is wrapped around my back. We sway gently to the music, and Toni rests his head on mine. This is perfect, this is comfortable. This doesn’t make me want to throw up or run away; quite the opposite. I press closer to him as we pass Logan, using it as an excuse to hold him tighter.

Too soon, the song is over, and we slide smoothly off the dance floor. We pull apart, and Toni’s blushing furiously. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

“That’s cause I’m comfortable with you,” I insist. “It’s part of being demi.”

“What?”

I choke and start laughing. “Didn’t Emma say anything?”

“She called Liliana off and told me to go and say hi,” he shrugs.

I roll my eyes. “ _About_ me.”

He shakes his head. “No. Why?”

I shake my head a little. “So she knows more than you. That’s strange.”

“What?” Now he looks surprised. “Like, should I go ask her or something?”

“If you want to.”

He lets go of my hand and slips across the room. Emma blushes and grins, then says something. Toni blinks and starts laughing, then says something back.

I shove my hands in my pockets and glance around. Feli and Ludwig are together on the dance floor, as are Gil and Matthew, and Francis and Joan. Even my _brother_ has someone before me. My _younger_ brother, even, which is worse.


	2. Emma (Toni's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma talks to Toni. Toni makes the connection... "Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma=Belgium, Toni=Spain, Lovi=South Italy, etc.
> 
> Fluff! Toni's POV.

Emma blushes and grins, then says, “What’s up, lover boy?”

I blink and burst out laughing. “What?”

Emma’s grin widens. “Didn’t he tell you?”

“He actually directed me to you,” I laugh.

Emma chuckles. “Well, I can tell you he’s not ace. He’s demiromantic.”

“The fuck’s that mean?”

Emma giggles. “It means he has to be very close to and comfortable with you before he can even begin to think of you in a sexual or romantic way. And according to him, only one person is close enough he could even consider the idea.”

“What? Who?”

Emma blushes. “He doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’ll leave that to him.”

“What, do I know that?”

“I should hope so,” Emma giggles. “If you don’t I’d be very surprised.”

“What, Gil?”

“No,” she laughs, clutching her belly and gasping for breath. “Of course not! You know who he’s close to, Toni, think about it.”

“I don’t know who _he_ thinks of as close,” I protest.

Emma grins slyly. “You could ask him. Who has he called his friend? Who does he look to when he’s uncomfortable or upset?”

I frown. “Now you’re just confusing me.”

“Oh, how blind are you, Toni?” she laughs.

I glance towards Lovi. He’s staring at his brother and Ludwig, watching them dance with his arms crossed. He’s tense but it almost seems he can’t bring himself to look away. He was doing that with Liliana and I, too, when we were— _oh._ Now it finally hits me; Liliana’s jealousy, Lovi’s sudden silence, how quickly Lovi agreed to dance with me. “ _Oh._ ”

“There you go,” Emma laughs. “Now go hug your boyfriend.”

I blush and look away. “He’s not my—”

“Not yet,” she giggles. “You’ll see. Eventually he’ll be bold enough to say something.”

Emma waves me off. I head back towards Lovi, still trying to wrap my head around this. I suppose it makes sense, but...oh.


	3. "Oh."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni returns to Lovi. Fluff ensues. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovi's POV. Listening to "All of Me" (John Legend) and "A Thousand Years" (Christina Perri).

Toni reaches for my hand again, drawing my eyes back to him. “Oh.”

I grin. “Now you understand?”

“I didn’t know what demi meant,” he insists.

“Like ace, only if you get close enough you’re an exception,” I shrug. “Though I haven’t gotten close to very many people.”

“Well, no duh,” he laughs. “Hayden’s kinda prevented that.”

“True. Doesn’t mean it’s not hard to do.”

Toni rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Took me three years to get you to call me your friend.”

Judging by the blank shock in his eyes, I can guess either she told him or he made the connection—maybe with her help—between me being demi and me being comfortable dancing with him.

“I know,” I agree, swinging our hands a little between us. “Took another year before I called Gil my friend. I’m pretty picky and I know that. But when you’re demi it makes everything even harder.”

“I can imagine,” he laughs. “Gil was pretty happy when you did, though.”

I shrug. “He’d earned it at that point.”

Toni gives me another of those strange looks, but this time there’s the tiniest smile tugging at his lips. “So you’ve started worrying about me?”

I duck my head, a tiny smile on my lips. “Depends on how you define that.”

“You were watching Liliana and I dancing,” he points out. “Yet you had no problem when it was you.”

I laugh nervously. “Maybe I knew she was going to try something.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you were totally comfortable when it was you and not her.”

“Yes it does,” I insist, closing my hand on his. “Because you’re my friend and I know when to and when not to interact with you. She’s too pushy, she wants _what_ she wants, _when_ she wants it, no exceptions. I’m patient; I can wait.”

“Lovi,” he laughs, “why does this always have to turn to her?”

“Because she doesn’t deserve you,” I tell him firmly.

For once in the years since I met him, Toni looks a little surprised, and very serious. “What?”

“She doesn’t deserve you,” I insist.

“And you do?”

I blink, startled. “I never said that. I have the lowest self-esteem of us all, I have no idea how the hell I made friends or why. But I _know_ she doesn’t deserve someone like you.”

“What do you mean, someone like me?”

“Kind, patient, loving, caring, loyal, Hufflepuff,” I list off stiffly. “She’s the opposite of you and she doesn’t deserve you. I don’t care what anyone says.”

He softens. “Lovi...I’m not that—”

I raise a hand before he can finish. “Don’t start that. You’ve hung around me for going on six years, Toni, I know what I’m talking about.”

Toni blushes and drops his eyes. The DJ calls the ‘ _final song of the night_ ’, but neither of us are listening.

I take a small step closer to him. “Yeah, I like you. But that doesn’t mean I’d ever make you choose between me and anyone else. I want you to be happy, and so long as you’re happy I don’t care who you’re with or what you’re doing—unless it’s dangerous. And I know when you’re not, you’re easy for me to read. I could see the relief when she left, and no one else noticed. I know you better than that.”

A slow smile spreads across Toni’s face. “I like you, too.”

“I— _what?_ ”

Toni bursts out laughing, finally looking up again. There’s a glow in his eyes I’ve never seen before, and as music begins to come over the speakers, he pulls me back in again and out onto the dance floor.

After a moment, Toni starts to sing: “ _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave; how can I love when I’m afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone...all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer!_

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more!_

_Time stands still, beauty in all... he...is. I will be brave; I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me.  Every breath, every hour has come to this...one step closer!_

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more!_

_And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more!_

_One step closer...one step closer!_

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more!_

_And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more!_ ”

The song fades out and everyone starts to head for the door. But though Toni stops moving, he doesn’t let go...and neither do I.

For a couple minutes, we’re silent. Then Toni says quietly, “I love you.”

I drop my head against his chest, closing my eyes. “I love you, too.”


End file.
